


Only As Old As You Feel

by angelus2hot



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to his 'age' Deianeira suggests she would be happy to just cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only As Old As You Feel

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Only As Old As You Feel  
>  **Fandom:** Hercules the Legendary Journeys  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,023  
>  **Prompt:** Cuddling  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Hercules/Deianeira  
>  **Summary:** Due to his 'age' Deianeira suggests she would be happy to just cuddle.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Love Bingo](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com/)

After his children had finished washing up, Hercules grabbed them up into his arms at one time, threw back his head and laughed as they squealed with delight. This was one of their favorite rituals before going to bed. And if the truth was known it was one of Hercules’ as well.

“It’s time for bed.” He shook his head as Aeson, Klonus, and Ilea groaned out loud. “Now, none of that. You’ve played outside almost all day and somehow you managed to drag me into it.” His smile gave lie to the fact that he had had to be forced to play with his children. He wouldn’t have missed it for the world. As a matter of fact spending time with his kids was the highlight of his day. Every day.

“Awwwwwww!” They whined in unison until it began to ring in their parents’ ears. Every night it was the same thing. Bed, Bed, Bed! But what they really wanted to do was stay up and spend some more time with their father!

At the sound of dissention, Hercules couldn’t help but cringe even as he decided he had better put a stop to it, quickly. _Maybe a little white lie was in order._ “Come on guys. I’m tired too you know.”

His three little children stared at him with various degrees of shock written plainly on their shining faces. _He was tired? How could he be tired?_

Finally, Ilea put her little hands on her hips as she stared at her daddy. “You can’t be tired, Daddy, you’re the strongest man in the word.”

Aeson couldn’t help but snicker as he stared down at his sister. She had obviously forgotten how much older their father was. He knew it was harder for his father to keep up with the playfulness of the children at his age. “It’s alright father. I understand. I’ll explain it to her.” He grabbed his little sister’s hand and led her from the room, leaving Klonus to follow in their wake. 

 

As they left the room, a curious expression crossed Hercules’ face and he quickly glanced at his wife. “What? What does he understand? What’s he going to explain to Ilea?”

Deianeira placed her fingers against his lips. “Listen.”

From their position they could hear their children continue to discuss the fun they had had playing with their father. Suddenly Ilea chimed in, “Why did you tell father you understand, Aeson? Because I don’t.”

There was a brief pause before Aeson began to speak. “Because father...” He quickly lowered his voice to barely a whisper before he continued, “He’s getting older and it’s harder for him to keep up. And we did push him real hard today. He had to carry each one of us up the hill on his shoulders... a bunch of times and then we made him chase us. And let’s not forget he also picked us all up at one time.”

Illea hung her head. “And I made him play horsey... for a long time.” The guilt was plain in her voice.

Klonus didn’t want his little sister feeling guilty so he quickly butted in. “And you could tell father loved every minute of it. Didn’t he Aeson?” As his brother nodded Klonus continued, “It’s just now it’s late and he’s probably using the excuse for us to go to bed so he can too, without mentioning the being too old to play with us so much part.”

Two voices rang out in unison. “Ah!”

 

Hercules glared at the doorway leading to his children’s room. He couldn’t believe that his children, his own flesh and blood considered him... he swallowed hard... old. “Deianeira?” As she turned to look at him he finished, “You don’t think I’m old do you?”

Deianeira quickly turned around to hide the grin that threatened to spread across her face.

“Deianeira!”

Suddenly, she was unable to contain her laughter any longer. It echoed through the room even as she stuffed her hand against her mouth so she wouldn’t disturb the children. Finally, at the look on her husband’s face, she managed to get control of herself. But it wasn’t easy. “I’m sorry, Hercules. I just couldn’t...” She let her sentence trail off as another round of laughter threatened to appear. She quickly bit her lip to keep the laughter at bay before she continued to speak, “They’re children, Hercules. To them anyone taller than they are is going to be old.”

Hercules stared at her as he thought about what she had said. “Well, do you think I’m old?” He repeated his question.

She quickly shook her head. “No, you’re not old at all, Hercules. You’re just right, absolutely perfect the way you are.” And because she couldn’t resist teasing him just this once she added, “But if you’re too tired because of your advanced age we can always skip making love and just cuddle tonight instead.”

His mouth fell open in shock. He couldn’t believe what she had just said. Especially after assuring him he wasn’t old. _She did think he was old!_ Maybe he was getting up there in... but he didn’t feel old. And then he caught the teasing glint in her eyes. “Oh, you’ll get your cuddling wife of mine but first I’m going to make love to you until you beg me for mercy. And if you’re very, very nice to me, I just might be in a merciful mood.” The look on his face told her it could be a long time before he felt like granting any mercy in her favor.

She squealed as Hercules took a menacing step towards her. The instinct to run rode her hard. It was all she could do to stand her ground. And it wasn’t easy with someone as large as her husband coming towards her with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Finally, he was upon her, once more she squealed as he picked her up in his arms and carried her to their bed. Once there she couldn’t help but think... _No, her husband wasn’t old at all. He really was quite perfect actually._


End file.
